The Battle at the SNL Hangout
THE BATTLE Nick seeking one of the two final stones needed to complete her mission seeks it out. Knowing that members have split in order to protect the stones she goes to the SNL hangout and asks them to give her the stone and she will let half of them be spared. They reject her offer and fight her in order to protect the stone and to protect the group. Adrian is unable to partake in the battle because he is protecting the stone from her and everybody is protecting him from her. The group was able to perform some heavy attacks that slowed her down. They were almost able to stop her but she manages to stun the group with her ultimate slap. With most of the group being stunned and incapable of fighting her Alex having to use the ultimate power of saying the N word that manages to hold her off until she is able to stop him. With all of the group is down with the exception of Edward and Adrian, Edward stands off with her with Adrian watching in horror as his friends are being pummeled. Edward manages to hold her down long enough till where it weakens her and makes her bleed. While fighting Edward is critically wounded and Nick is about to finish him off, Adrian stops her and bargains up the stone for Edwards survival. She accepts his offer and takes it, much to their disapproval and she vanishes. The group injured and broken await their fate in horror for whats to come and hope that the others are able to hold her off and be able to stop her and her army from being successful. They proved to be unsuccessful in stopping her and can not help the others and can only hope that they are able to stop her. THE BALANCE After slapping Dan across the face and finally snapping her fingers and saying the N word. She retreats with her army and vanishes. Dan stands there horrified and confused on what had just occurred. Then the effects of her snapping her fingers and saying the N word take place. Carla, Luis, and Gabriel vanish into dust, leaving Hans, Jorge, and Dan horrified and confused of what had happened. Back at the SNL hangout, the group gathers together. Tyler vanishes in front of them all confusing and scaring them all not knowing who is next to go. Nat soon rushes to hug Adrian but vanishes before they are able to hug each other. Andrew then doesn't fell so good and realizes in horror of what's happening to him. He goes to hold Edward, crying for Ed to stop it from happening but is unable to do anything but accept his fate and vanishes in Edwards arms. They all sit horrified of what had just happened. Alex then gets enraged and goes to attack Adrian for trading the stone for Edwards life, saying that all of their friends are probably dead because of what he had done. Edward breaks up the fight and tells them that they need to regroup with whoever is left and not kill each other.